The Mile High Club
by BoneBanditKonner
Summary: Kyle is going to L.A with his friends, but will what Kenny has to tell him make him stay? find out on "THE MILE HIGH CLUB"!
1. Chapter 1: Kylie goes LAie or some shit!

"I WON! I FUCKING WON!" Kyle was yelling though the halls at South Park Elementary School.

"What did you win Kyle?" asked Stan. "Me and 3 of my friends are going to L.A!" said Kyle, barely containing his excitement. "FUCK YEAH!" yelled Stan. "Dude you won!?" asked Kenny. "Yea, man!" answered Kyle. "This is going to be so much fun!" said Stan, "When are we leaving?" "Tomorrow, Kenny is staying over at my place." Said Kyle. "Okay man, see ya later" said Stan. "Bye!" said Kyle and Kenny.

"So dude, come over to my house tonight at around 6 o'clock so we can have dinner, Stan and Butters are coming over in the morning and we leave just after lunch at around 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Sound good to you Kenny?" Kyle asked. "Sounds awesome." Answered Kenny, "By the way, how did you win the trip?" "Oh, I had to write a fucked up essay on how school helped me. I thought my essay was shit, but I won in some jacked up way!" said Kyle. "Awesome! See ya tonight!" said Kenny. "See ya Ken!" said Kyle.

This made Kenny feel good. Kenny did not know what was going on, but he might have been falling in love with Kyle. But that good not have been happening. He was just in a stupid phase. It would blow over and Kenny knew it.

Or so he thought.

**AT KYLIE'S HOUSE**

"Kyle can I talk to you?" asked Kenny. "Yea, man, what's up?" asked Kyle.

Kenny thought all day and he decided that he was really bi. And after he came up with that, it soon became much known to him.

"I…" Kenny started, soon finding it hard to speak, "I… like… you." Then ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Kyle committed enough break-ins to the school with Kenny to know how to pick a lock and he got in and shut the door behind him.

"Go head, Kyle. Laugh at me. Call me a fag. Don't let me go on your trip. I know that is what you want." Said Kenny, holding back tears with all his might.

Kenny was standing up. His head down, shoes inverted and hands are balled up and turning ghostly white. Kenny is truly ashamed of what he said.

Kyle kissed Kenny.

When Kyle pulled away, he expected to see Kenny smiling but he saw shock on the blonde's face.

"Why did you do that Kyle?" asked Kenny, jaw shaking. "Cause I like you, too, Kenny." Kyle answered. Kenny's heart was soaring.

The beast inside of him roared in triumph! Kyle Brofloski liked him!

The trip was going to be that much better!


	2. Chapter 2: Here I go, turn the page

Kyle, Kenny, Butters and Stan are on a special bus to L.A. The bus was accommodated with snacks and TVs and beds. The school said it would be cheaper than a plane and Kyle thought it would be more comfortable.

They had to spend one night on the bus and the next week would be in a **_Hilton_**. The bus had 2 bedrooms; down the hall was the kitchen and bathrooms. Each bedroom had a TV. Kyle and Kenny got the smaller bedroom with only one bed. Kyle and Kenny acted sad as Stan and Butters called them fags, that meant Kyle and Kenny got the smaller room in the hotel.

They spent their night on the bus kissing to their favorite band, "The Raging Pussies". They woke up and ate breakfast and went to see Rodeo Dr. after that, they ate lunch at a local Burger King and got an autograph from Tony Hawk!

"Let's go to the hotel." Said Kenny. "OK man." Kyle answered. "Yea. I want to rest." Said Stan, "Come on, Butters" "Well, Okay, Stan…if-if you say so." said Butters.

In Kenny and Kyle's room, they somehow got a hold of alcohol and were having sex seen only in pornos. Then they stopped to sleep, drunk out of their minds.

**KENNY VIEW**

I have the fucking biggest hangover ever. The headache hurts like shit! And what the hell? I am naked with Kyle! God! I need to get dressed!

Okay, oh fuck me! It's 10 o'clock! "Kyle! Get up!" I say. Not up. I kick him in the nuts and then he is awake, "Where the hell are my clothes, Kenny?" "In there! Get dressed the bus leaves in 20 minutes!" "OK! Shit, Kenny".

We are on the bus. I wonder what we are going to do today?


End file.
